1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heatproof cloth forming multiple of laminated layers of thermal-resistant fabrics for high-temperature, which has properties of lighter-weight, soft and limber for easily moving, so that it is applied to manufacture a heatproof clothes for a firefighter by integrating the same materials to safely rescue the victims from a fire disaster.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heatproof clothes are generally used by firefighters for fighting the fire flames to rescue the victims, who are trapped in the high-temperature of flamed building. Another example, the workers who are working nearby a casting furnace or an iron smelting plant is required to put on the heatproof clothes. The heatproof clothes are essential for the firefighters and casting workers to protect themselves from such an extremely high-temperature heat.
The heatproof clothes are consisted of an upper heatproof garment, a lower heatproof garment, a pair of the heatproof gloves, and a heatproof hood.
According to the standard inspection of the Korea Industrial Safety Corporation and the Korea Fire Equipment Inspection Corporation, the conventional heatproof clothes are comprised of outer fabrics made of a heat-resistant cloth material formed by vapor-depositing and heating a special aluminum coating on a heat resistant aramid fiber, and an inner fabrics made of a heat-resistant fibers.
In addition, a rubber sheet layer formed by coating a nylon fabric with rubber is inserted in a sewing state between the outer fabrics and the inner fabrics together with quilted wool felt, thereby forming an inner insulating layer.
According to the above description of the conventional heatproof cloth, the insulating layers between the outer fabrics and the inner fabrics including rubber sheet along with the wool felt, which increases the overall weight of heatproof clothes. Such a heavy weight of heatproof clothes makes the wearer dull moving with inefficiency.
FIG. 1 shows the conventional heatproof clothes. As shown in the drawing, the heatproof clothes comprises a plurality of separated pieces including an upper heatproof garment 101, a lower heatproof garment 102, heatproof gloves 103, a heatproof hood 105 and heatproof overshoes 104.
The respective pieces of the heatproof clothes are putting on in a specific order. Because it takes time to put on all the pieces, it causes for firefighters to delay arriving at a place of a fire braking out. Furthermore, the overall weight of the heatproof clothes is about 22˜25 kg, such a heavy weight makes the firefighters moving dull.
Due the heavy weight of the heatproof clothes, it is recommended to reduce the overall weight to 15 kg or less for efficient rescuing the potential victims from the fire fighting site.
If the number of the laminated layers is merely deleted for decreasing the overall weight, it would be caused the unreliable and poor quality of the heatproof clothes. Even worse, the firefighter, who wears the unreliable heatproof clothes is threatened his life during the fire fighting.